<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Lore Behind 'The Waning Crypt' by EvanHarr98</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406544">The Lore Behind 'The Waning Crypt'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98'>EvanHarr98</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Waning Crypt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, The Waning Crypt, This Is Not A Story - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But if you do then I thank you, Multi, Other, This is a fact sheet for The Waning Crypt, This is not a story, you don't have to read this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanHarr98/pseuds/EvanHarr98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey all, this is a little fact sheet for the lore that I have made for 'The Waning Crypt'</p><p>The Waning Crypt is a fictional story made and written by EvanHarr98 and is still a work in progress (I will change this status when the story has been finished)</p><p>Please read the tags and only read this if you want to learn more about the lore behind 'The Waning Crypt'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Waning Crypt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all! I presume that all of you are readers of my story: The Waning Crypt. </p><p>If so, then welcome and I hope you find this post to make the entire story make more sense to you. If not, then I hope you enjoy it all the same.</p><p>If any of you would like anything added to this post, please let me know and I will be more than happy to add more lore to help my story be better understood :D</p><p>Otherwise, if you'd like to leave a comment, then I would love to hear from you all, I do very much enjoy reading through the comments that you leave for me :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In ‘The Waning Crypt’ we see a massive amount of lore that can sometimes be rather difficult to translate into the story without it being an overwhelming chunk of a paragraph. I can however justify putting it all in this short excerpt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>There will be no spoilers for the story in this fact-sheet multichapter post</strong>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Below I have an index that explains what each chapter contains:</span>
</p><p> </p><ol>
<li><span><span class="u">Introduction</span> - This will contain a little dictionary or fact sheet that has all the locations, words and names used in this story.</span></li>
<li><span><span class="u">The History</span> - This will cover all the history that leads to the events that occur in the story.</span></li>
<li><span><span class="u">The McKai Family</span> - This will have a brief description of each member of the McKai family and how each one affects the history and lore.</span></li>
<li><span><span class="u">The Vatidon, Vatican and Lumenguard</span> - This will cover the human factions that we see mentioned in the story.</span></li>
<li><span><span class="u">Vampiric and Lycanthrope Traditions</span> - This will contain the basic traditions that we see mentioned in the story and will also explain the origins of said traditions.</span></li>
<li><span><span class="u">The Jumboline Family</span> - This will cover the entire Jumboline family all the way until Mumbo Jumbo.</span></li>
<li><span><span class="u">The Charleston Family</span> - This will cover the entire Charleston family all the way until Grian Charleston.</span></li>
</ol><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">Dictionary and Fact Sheet</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(If any of you would like me to add any more to this, please let me know)</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Chagford</span> - This is the location that we see featured at the beginning of the story, it is a small little village that can be found in Devon, UK. I chose this location because I was inspired by the Sherlock Holmes story: Hounds of Baskerville, where Sherlock Holmes ventures across the country to Dartmoor. I was also inspired by the movie Wolfman, but in that film, the story isn't based in Chagford but in Wales. Below I have a picture that shows the town square of real-life Chagford.</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p>(Chagford Town Square)</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Chagford Manor (Jumboline Manor)</span> - This is a house that was used in the wolfman movie. I was inspired by it and loved it so much that I wanted to include it in my own story, it does not exist in Chagford itself and instead can be found in Lacock, England. I have enclosed a picture below:</li>
</ul><p>
  
</p><p>(Manor in Lacock, England)</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Charleston</span> - This is the surname of our main character, Grian Charleston. It is a subtle nod to the real-life Charles (Charlie) Batchelor, the man who plays Grian on YouTube (many of you will be very familiar with him). While my story doesn't actually include Charlie, it does have his Minecraft persona and while I don't ship Charlie with Oli, I most certainly do shop Grian with Mumbo.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Immortals</span> - While the majority of you are familiar with what the word 'immortal' means, I have used it to describe an entire species of humanoid creatures. It can be seen to be used in the movie series: Underworld. In fact, that is exactly what inspired me to use it in such a way. The two immortal bloodlines are Vampires and Lycans.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Lumenguard</span> - This is the human faction that has been formed by both the Vatidon and the Vatican. I will go into greater detail of this faction in chapter 4.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Lycan</span> - This is the word that I'm using the describe my werewolf faction in the story. They are very similar to the werewolves we know and love and there is a great deal of lore that is used in the story, although that information hasn't come to light in the story as of yet and I will add more to this section once I have released it - We don't want any spoilers now, do we? ;D</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Scottish Castle</span> - We don't really know the name of this castle, all we know is that it is situated in Scotland. I have used a real life castle as inspiration for this setting. I have included a picture below. The real-life Jedburgh Abbey, Scotland, UK.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>(Jedburgh Abbey, Scotland)</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Vampire</span> - Ah, this is the tale as old as time! I love the real-life lore about vampires and I actually was inspired quite a bit by both the lore used in the Underworld movies and the lore used in Skyrim (Vampiris Sanguinair) I love the idea of having the first-ever vampire be created by being born one or be created by being tortured by (a daedric lord, in Skyrim) or a group of people in my story.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Vatican</span> - I will be going into further detail on this matter in Chapter 4, but as a quick description, while the Vatican itself, as a building was constructed in 1929, I love the idea that The Vatican are a group of people who are a sect of Roman Catholicism, so that's what I've done. To my knowledge, there aren't a real-life group of people who call themselves The Vatican. I actually was inspired by Twilight on this matter, in which their main group is the Volturi, although in my story they are a group of humans rather than Vampires.</li>
</ul><p> </p><ul>
<li>
<span class="u">Vatidon</span> - As above, I will go into further detail on this group in Chapter 4. Although, while I was creating the Vatican, I decided that it may be a rather good idea to have an evil counterpart to the mostly good human faction - The Vatican. So that is how the Vatidon were born.</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">(I will add to this list as time goes on, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">but for now, this was all I could immediately think of, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">if you have any suggestions of your own, please feel free to request me to add more :D)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, I will be discussing the history behind The Waning Crypt all the way and leading up to present-day times :D This will be a brief crash course through it, so please don't hold out too much hope for large descriptions :D</p><p>As always, there will be no spoilers!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoy this brief introduction to the history that makes up the setting for The Waning Crypt, if you do have anything that you'd like to ask, please feel free to ask in the comments below, otherwise, I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>So, we shall start at the beginning. Now, the beginning of the lore starts in the year 1024 in Italy. During real-world history, this year was rather tame for Italy. However, Roman Catholicism was a religion at the time, and it is very important for the lore of my story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, the Vatican itself wasn’t built until the year 1929, which is almost 1000 years after the lore begins in my story. But for my story, the Vatican is not a place/building but actually a society, at least in the beginning, after 1929, it is then both a society and a building. The people who live in the Vatican society are the good that we see in religion (or at least in Catholicism.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In my mind, if there is a good version of something, then there must be bad. The bad version of the Vatican are the Vatidon (my creation and completely fictional at the time of writing this). They are also Catholics and as you can imagine are the bad versions of what we know as ‘good’ Catholics. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman Catholicism, as we know it today, is made up of both Christianity and Paganism. I have played on this and were Roman Catholics (as we know them) have accepted a smaller amount of paganism into their religion, the Vatidon, who are also Catholic, accepted far more paganism into their religion.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>DISCLAIMER: I do want to issue an apology notice, I do not believe that Pagans are bad people, nor do I believe that those who practice Neo-Paganism are bad either. </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, on to the actual lore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the year 1024, the Vatidon are going strong, they have thousands of followers and are a strong organisation in Italy. They are stationed near a small farming community and in that little town, there is a family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They are a the McKai family and the father of the family is known as Arasius McKai. Arasius was a well-renowned farmer who produced a large amount of dairy and meat products for the town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He seemed like a pretty good guy, except he did, unfortunately, find himself wanting to be initiated into the Vatidon. (Very similar to how young people are groomed and then radicalised by organisations, Arasius didn’t know much better than to join them.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was told that if he wanted to join the Vatidon, he would have to sacrifice something dear to him, so he offered his daughters and wife. The Vatidon are an organisation who works with a religious front, but also had many non-religious plans in play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, (or fortunately for them) the mother (Arasius’ wife) was too old to bear children, most of his daughters were too young, all couldn’t bear children except his oldest daughter, Irisius. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irisius McKai was a pretty and intelligent young woman, she had a bright future ahead of her and as you can imagine, after the Vatidon got a hold of her, her entire life came to a crashing halt. This is seen in the story as the curse of the McKai’s (Or otherwise known as Irisius’ Requital)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was forced to give birth to a young boy, a child who the Vatidon nicknamed: ‘Nonabon’ this is a play on the phrase: None-At-Birth. They called him this because he had no physical blood in his body and instead relied on drinking other people’s blood to survive. Nonabon was the first ever Vampire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Irisius and Nonabon were kept separate, the two never had the chance to meet one another and so a mother-son bond was never created, so Nonabon was doomed to live his life without knowing love nor did he know affection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonabon was tortured and brutally treated by the Vatidon, he was starved until he reached a bloodthirsty frenzy to which he then devoured entire towns. To escape the Vatidon, he fled to Transylvania, where the stories of Vampires began in both this fictitious world and the real world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Life went on for Irisius, she was locked away as the property of the Vatidon, she was tortured and brutalised and as the treatment continued, her bright beauty was replaced by horrendous scars and deformation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometime later (I estimate it to be at least five years later) the Vatidon receive word from the farmers of the village that there is a wolf infestation and the hungry predators were eating their sheep and other cattle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Being such an evil society, rather than deal with the issue in a normal manner, the Vatidon decide to experiment once more. They envisioned a creature that was both wolf and human, a creature that could communicate with the wolves, fend off their enemies and also communicate with humans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They then had Irisius birth a wolflike child, this poor creature was named Famaben, this is a nickname derived from the statement: ‘Farmer’s Bane’. As the Vatidon had done with Fameben’s brother, Nonabon, they tortured the child and forced him to slay many of his half kin (the wolves) and in turn, he also slaughtered many humans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Due to the foul nature of Fameben and the way in which he was conceived, Fameben was also born with an insatiable hunger for human flesh and blood. This was something that the Vatidon didn’t account for and they shunned him, fearful for their own lives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fameben fled to Germany, where he lived completely peacefully except for when he grew hungry/thirsty and he would feast on those around him. The German villagers grew tired of his incessant killing and had him tortured mercilessly, where he finally revealed that he was a lycan/werewolf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was then executed. (Or so the Germans thought. But Fameben survived the ordeal and fled to live in the mountains, hiding away in his den.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the years pass, many hear of the ungodly brothers and venture out to meet them in hopes of being bestowed a part of their powers. When bitten by either Nonabon or Fameben, humans would develop the powers of their sires and would be able to display the same abilities. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is how vampires and lycans began to populate the earth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But just as you’d imagine, the two brothers hadn’t met and it wasn’t until the year 1591 that they learned of the other’s existence. Upon meeting, both were afraid of the other, their new kin (the people who they’d turned to either lycans or vampires) felt threatened by the other’s existence and that is how the great blood feud began. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This blood feud continued until the year 1899 where they finally realised the origins of their existence. Nonabon struck a deal with Fameben and they decided to come together and fight as two brothers against the Vatidon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hundreds were killed and the Vatidon barely made it out, but they had lost so many that they could hardly provide for themselves, so they decided to approach the Vatican for assistance. They told tales of the atrocities that they’d committed and expressed their regret for their acts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Vatican granted them safe harbour but on the condition that they were to work together to kill the great immortal families of Nonabon and Fameben. This large human army came to be known as the Lumenguard. (This is a play on the word Lumen, the measurement for light, and Guard)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are now two wars that have been ongoing for centuries. The war from immortal to mortal and the war between the two immortal families. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fameben found a human mate who he had transformed into a lycan and together they birthed the first of the line of lycans that would later be known as the Charlestons. (They take that name upon arriving in England, in the hopes that they would appear more British)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nonabon also finds a mate who he had transformed into a vampire. Their offspring would also find their way to England, although they would take the name Jumboline, a name that they made up on the spot as sort of a joke. They wanted to appear as strange to the English as possible and so took a name that was so unique that no one else had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Irisius died at a young age, her body had gone through so much trauma that she died not long after giving birth to Fameben. She never got to experience a normal life and had been in the Vatidon’s grasp from the age of 16 until the day she died, at 26. Ten long years was enough for her to perfect her curse that she set on the Vatidon, her father and her estranged sons. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The curse will be revealed later in the story.</span>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>This <strong>doesn’t</strong> reveal anything about the future of the story, but I do hope that it may shed light on some of the more strange bits of information you all receive. It is of my own creation and is protected by copyright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(although I am certain that none of you would try to replicate it :D )</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for reading through this, I understand that The Waning Crypt can be rather difficult to read through, but I hope that this made it all a little easier to understand :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>